High pulse power systems are needed for many applications, such as particle beam weapons, high energy lasers, weapons simulation and nuclear fusion. These systems require an intermediate energy store to deliver high peak power from moderate power sources. Usually the energy is stored in a pulse forming line (PFL). To optimize the performance of the storage system it is frequently desirable to change the impedance and the pulse length of the pulse forming line without changing the system hardware which is cumbersome and expensive.
It is also desirable to vary the frequency of a series of expendable oscillators in the high frequency range by varying the capacitance of the system. The oscillators operate with high capacitance, voltage and peak power. Solid dielectric capacitors do not permit easy changes in capacitance to adjust the operating frequency of the jammer. The liquid filed variable capacitor of the subject invention provides for the mixing of liquids having different dielectric constants so as to provide a capacitor with a frequency which is adjustable over a large range.